yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Axe of Despair
|chname = 惡魔之斧 |phon = Dēmon no Ono |trans = Daemon's Axe |image = AxeofDespair-BP01-EN-C-1E.png |attribute = Spell |typest = Equip |number = 40619825 |effect = Continuous, Trigger |lore = The equipped monster gains 1000 ATK. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard: You can Tribute 1 monster; return this card to the top of the Deck. |itlore = Una Carta Mostro equipaggiata con questa carta aumenta il proprio ATK di 1000 punti. Quando questa carta viene mandata dal Terreno al Cimitero, puoi offrire come Tributo 1 Mostro sul tuo Terreno per rimetterla in cima al tuo Deck. |ptlore = O monstro equipado ganha 1000 de ATK. Quando esta carta é enviada do campo ao Cemitério, você pode Tributar 1 monstro para retornar esta carta ao topo do seu Deck. |splore = El monster que este equipped con esta carta gana 1000 ATK. Cuando esta carta es sent desde el field para el Graveyard, usted puede Tribute 1 monster del Campo para retornar esta carta a la parte superior de su Deck. |jplore = 装備したモンスターの攻撃力は１０００ポイントアップする。このカードがフィールドから墓地に送られた時、モンスター１体を生け贄に捧げればデッキの一番上に戻る。 |chlore = 裝備怪獸的攻擊力上升１０００。這張卡從場上送去墓地時，可以把自己場上存在的１隻怪獸解放讓這張卡回到卡組最上面。 |edslore = A monster equipped with this card increases its ATK by 1000 points. When this card is sent from the field to the Graveyard, you can offer 1 monster from the field as a Tribute to place it on top of your Deck. |tsclore = A corrupt axe that has the face of a fiend placed on it. It maximized the power of a Fiend, beast-warrior, etc. |en_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-EN002 - R) Spell Ruler (SRL-EN002 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-035 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-EN067 - C/SFR) |na_sets = Dark Legends (DLG1-EN052 - C) Magic Ruler (MRL-002 - UR) Duel Terminal 2 (DT02-EN092 - DNPR) |eu_sets = Magic Ruler (MRL-E002 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-EN051 - R) |fr_sets = Maître des Magies (MDM-F002 - UR) Retro Pack (RP01-FR051 - R) Deck de Démarrage Yugi Évolution (SYE-FR035 - C) Battle Pack : L’Aube Épique (BP01-FR067 - C/SFR) |de_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-DE002 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-DE051 - R) Spell Ruler (SRL-G002 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-DE035 - C) Battle Pack: Epic Dawn (BP01-DE067 - C/SFR) |it_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-IT002 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-IT051 - R) Spell Ruler (SDM-I002 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-IT035 - C) Battle Pack: Alba Epica (BP01-IT067 - C/SFR) |pt_sets = Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-PT035 - C) |sp_sets = Dark Beginning 1 (DB1-SP002 - R) Retro Pack (RP01-SP051 - R) Spell Ruler (SDH-S002 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-SP035 - C) Battle Pack: Amanecer Épico (BP01-SP067 - C/SFR) |jp_sets = Yu-Gi-Oh! OCG - Beginner's Edition 1 (BE01-JP002 - R) Beginner's Edition.1 (BE1-JP002 - R) Duel Terminal - Demon Roar God Revival!! (DT04-JP042 - DNPR) Duelist Legacy Volume.1 (DL1-002 - SR) Structure Deck: Joey (JY-23 - C) Magic Ruler (MR-02 - SR) |kr_sets = Beginner's Edition.1 (BP1-KR002 - R) Expansion Pack Vol.1 (ESP1-KR025 - R) Spell Ruler (SRL-K002 - UR) Starter Deck: Yugi Evolution (SYE-KR035 - C) |gx1_sets = Basic 2-A (Ultra Rare) Equipments (Super Rare) |gx02_sets = Equip Me (Ultra Rare) |gx03_sets = Legend of the White Dragon (Super Rare) |ntr_sets = Legendary History (Common) |wc6_sets = Spell Ruler (Super Rare) Equipment Collection (Rare) All Spells (Common) All at Random (Common) |wc07_sets = White Light Ruler (Super Rare) All Spells (Super Rare) All at Random (Super Rare) |wc08_sets = White Light Ruler (Super Rare) |ygo_sets = Pack 15 |anime_gx = 157 |anime_5d = 010, 039, 080 |anime_zx = 026, 027 |stats1 = Equipped gains ATK |action1 = Returns from Graveyard to Deck |action2 = Tributes for cost |archetype1 = Archfiend |dordc = 10 |dornumber = 755 |database_id = 4310 }}